Usuario Blog:Ciencia Al Poder/Actualización de diciembre del nuevo estilo - Nuevas formas de publicidad
Buenas, Hoy os vengo a hablar de nuevos formatos de publicidad que están implementando en los wikis, puesto que el Staff no hace ningún blog para anunciar estas cosas — ¿creerán que esto no nos interesa a los administradores y usuarios de Wikia? ¿O acaso quieren ocultarlo? A veces pongo el modo "navegación privada" en el Firefox, desactivo mi querido AdBlock Plus y navego por el wiki para ver cómo van las cosas. Y esto es lo que he encontrado: ; Anuncios en los enlaces [[Archivo:Anuncios en los enlaces.png|thumb|400px|center|Véis estos enlaces verdes? Al pasar por encima se muestra ese popup]] Palabras aleatorias se cambian por enlaces verdes clicables, y al pasar por encima abren esa ventanita de publicidad, que por cierto no tiene ninguna relación con lo que es el enlace. Ya se ha mostrado en otras ocasiones: http://www.google.com/search?q=infolinks+site%3Awikia.com ; Anuncios flotantes thumb|400px|center|Un anuncio flotante El mismo anuncio que aparece en el sidebar, encima de la actividad reciente, cuando haces scroll hacia abajo en la página, vuelve a aparecer aleatoriamente flotando por encima de la barra de herramientas flotante, flotando hacia arriba o hacia abajo de forma aleatoria mientras haces scroll. Ahora puedes hacerte una idea de por qué Wikia creó el skin oasis con ese sidebar que queda vacío cuando se acaban los módulos del sidebar. El motivo por el que Wikia se niega a hacer que el sidebar sea como una caja flotante que cuando acaba permite que el texto fluya a su alrededor ocupando el ancho máximo de la página. Eso no lo podían hacer, porque ese espacio estaba reservado... ¡para la publicidad! Y wikia todavía dice que "Oasis no se hizopensando en la publicidad". Bien, esto no es nuevo, pero creo que merece la pena mencionarlo: los enlaces externos antes apuntaban a Special:Outbound, que era una página intermedia. El sistema cambió hace unas semanas, y ahora al hacer clic en un enlace externo se abre un pop-up dentro de la página mostrando publicidad, y hay que hacer otro clic para llegar al destino del enlace. Por supuesto, si piensas en hacer CTRL+Click para abrir el enlace en una nueva ventana, olvídate, porque no va a funcionar, solo se abrirá el popup. Felices fiestas! ---- Actualización 20 diciembre 2010: Algunos usuarios me alertaron acerca de la imposibilidad de navegar a través del wiki en Internet Explorer 8. Decidí hacer una prueba. Instalé Internet Explorer 8 en un Windows XP recién instalado y grabé en vídeo la experiencia para el disfrute de todos vosotros: 425px Empecé abriendo internet Explorer (habiendo limpiado previamente cookies y caché) y fui a http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Rotom?noexternals=true . El parámetro noexternals=true en la URL hace que la página no cargue ningún javascript externo (es un parámetro "mágico" en Wikia, no funcionará en otros sitios) y se puede observar que la página carga en un tiempo razonable, teniendo en cuenta que no había nada en la caché del navegador. La página carga y puedes interactuar con ella. Entonces quito el noexternals=true y empieza la fiesta: El navegador usa el 100% de la CPU y no te deja hacer nada con él, ni siquiera hacer scroll de la página. No hace falta que os traguéis el vídeo entero, pues se tira como 5 minutos desde que se abre la página sin el noexternals=true durante los cuales el navegador está "colgado", sin posibilidad de interactuar con él. Al final del vídeo, la página llega a cargarse por completo y se puede ver los infolinks y el anuncio flotante en todo su esplendor — por supuesto, ¡si no has matado antes el proceso del Internet Explorer! en:User blog:Ciencia Al Poder/December update - New ad formats for your visitors‎ Categoría:Entradas